Karma
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: El concepto de Karma era algo que siempre le había fascinado. El hecho de que todo lo que ocurriera se alineara en el cosmos en perfecta armonía, que cada cosa que sucediera tuviera una razón, como un gigantesco tangram...rnslash RS


Bueno, este es mi primer slash de Harry Potter, así que sed buenos. No soy muy dada al romance, pero creo que el angst y el drama no se me dan mal, y como estoy probando géneros... Pues aquí está: un capítulo único y fic slash de Harry Potter, no muy largo, por lo cual no hay razón para que no lo leáis y dejéis review. Porque vais a dejar review, mentalizaos. Me da igual que sean alabanzas, críticas malas o críticas constructivas, pero quiero reviews, así que id pensando en lo que vais a poner.

Disclaimer¿No os lo había dicho? Yo poseo todos los personajes de JK Rowling más los de Marvel de mis fics de XMen y gano mucho dinero con mis historias, pero mucho, mucho, mucho dinero. De hecho, tanto que he conseguido una cita con Brad Pitt para esta tarde y una con Jude Law para mañana.

**Karma**

El concepto de Karma era algo que siempre le había fascinado. El hecho de que todo lo que ocurriera se alineara en el cosmos en perfecta armonía, que cada cosa que sucediera tuviera una razón, como un gigantesco tangram gobernado por quienquiera que fuera la entidad que poblaba el cielo. Era un concepto definitivamente intrigante.

A veces se preguntaba si era cierto, si todo lo que ocurría tenía una razón de ser. Puede que hubiera una razón por la que un lobo le hubiera mordido siendo un niño. Puede que hubiera hecho algo para merecerlo. Nunca lo sabría y, la verdad, evitaba pensar en esa pregunta en concreto pero... A veces, sólo a veces, la pregunta brotaba en su mente sin remedio, arrastrándolo a su pequeño pozo de autocompasión.

La teoría del karma aparecía en momentos como éste. E, inevitablemente, llegaba La pregunta. ¿Había hecho algo para merecerlo?

La incógnita se formulaba una y otra vez en su mente cuando repasaba los hechos en su imaginación.

Los nervios anteriores a la revelación, nervios que le recordaban vagamente su estancia en Hogwarts.

La mirada de Alice al escucharlo. Una miraba que denotaba... No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. ¿Dolor¿Asco¿Miedo? Una cosa había sido clara, y era rechazo.

El vacío que sintió cuando la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

Quizá, también, la sorpresa de la falta de sensaciones. Sentimientos. Algo que debería... Que creía que estaba allí, pero que ahora no se mostraba. Quizá, simplemente, nunca había existido.

Y, sin embargo, la sensación de rechazo permanecía, haciéndole plantearse, una vez más, si todo esto formaba parte de algún plan.

Oyó cómo llamaban a la puerta y, después de unos segundos de silencio, escuchó una voz que murmuraba un hechizo, después, la puerta se abrió sin resistencia.

Ni siquiera se volvió a comprobar quién era, conocía la voz de sobra, al igual que su olor, el sonido de sus pisadas. Todo.

.-¿Rem? – preguntó dubitativamente Sirius colocando una mano sobre su espalda.

.-Ummm – contestó Remus elocuentemente sin girarse.

.-¿Estás bien? Llevo llamando un rato.

.-¿En serio? No lo había notado.

.-Eh... He oído lo de Alice – dijo después de una pausa y haciendo que Remus diera la vuelta finalmente – Lo siento.

El licántropo esbozó una sonrisa y permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

.-No pasa nada. Ha sido... Era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Después de todo, sabía a lo que me arriesgaba contándoselo.

.-Es la guerra Moony, nos afecta a todos. Estoy seguro de que Alice...

.-Alice hizo bien, soy peligroso¿recuerdas?

.-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes.

Remus dejó escapar una leve carcajada mientras desviaba la mirada ligeramente.

.-Tú mismo lo has dicho, estamos en una guerra. No es seguro estar aquí conmigo.

.-Bueno, yo estoy aquí¿no? Y James, y Lily, y Peter.

.-Es diferente.

.-No lo es, así que deja de hacer esto.

.-¿El qué? – preguntó con confusión.

.-Autocompasión. Deja de auto-compadecerte. Si Alice no quiere estar aquí contigo ella se lo pierde.

Volvió a dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

.-Eh, lo digo en serio – continuó Sirius – Tendría que estar loca para dejarte escapar. Eres un buen partido: eres guapo, tienes trabajo, casa, cocinas (medianamente), eres interesante, lees... Seguro que ella terminará casada con algún funcionario aburrido e impotente.

.-No creo que haya que ser tan cruel con ella – respondió Remus con una ligera y amarga sonrisa. Notando, de repente, que su visión comenzaba a difuminarse.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos, para parar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Aún sin saber por qué querían caer. ¿Amor perdido¿Rechazo¿Qué?

Respiró hondo y sintió cómo unos brazos le rodeaban. Después de unos segundos se inclinó en el abrazo, enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Sirius y respirando acompasadamente, intentando, sin éxito de nuevo, parar las lágrimas.

Poco a poco sintió cómo dejaba escapar todos los sentimientos contenidos que había guardado desde hacía días, al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía con sollozos silenciosos.

Podía sentir de nuevo el rechazo de Alice. La soledad, el saber que sus amigos se distanciaban poco a poco de él y no saber por qué. La desconfianza, el no saber a quién hablar, qué es lo correcto para contar.

Oía a Sirius hablar, seguramente palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras se limitaba a estrechar el abrazo.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a tranquilizarse. Su respiración se estabilizó poco a poco y las lágrimas ya no caían.

.-¿Mejor? – preguntó Sirius.

Remus asintió, aún con el rostro enterrado en su hombro.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza y se separó del abrazo.

.-Lo siento.

.-Tranquilo, todos necesitamos desahogarnos de vez en cuando.

.-Esto debe resultar bastante patético – murmuró.

.-No lo digas ni en broma – respondió Sirius mientras interceptaba con el pulgar el rumbo de una lágrima que comenzaba a caer.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, sin que Sirius retirase la mano de su mejilla.

No apartaron la mirada el uno del otro y, prácticamente sin darse cuenta, sus rostros se acercaron.

Podía sentir la cálida respiración de Sirius sobre su rostro, así cómo la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le advertía que pensase en lo que estaba haciendo y el constante martilleo en su pecho, que le indicaba lo contrario. Sin embargo apartó todas esos sentimientos cuando notó unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos para sumirse en las sensaciones. El ligero olor a vainilla que desprendía Sirius. El sentimiento de que nada estaba mal, que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, porque le hacía sentir demasiado bien para no serlo.

Se inclinó más en el beso, volviéndolo más intenso, más... pasional. Hambriento, como si necesitase sentir.

Apenas notó las veces que se apartaron para respirar. Ni el momento en el que abandonaron la sala hasta llegar al dormitorio.

Porque lo único que quería era sentir.

Horas después podía apreciar que todo estaba más claro en su mente. Y, una vez más, su mente navegaba hasta el Karma.

Todo parecía extrañamente correcto. El ligero haz de luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana de su cuarto, cayendo con una ligera elegancia sobre el cuerpo dormido de un chico moreno, cuyos ojos grises ahora estaban cerrados. La acompasada respiración que sentía junto a él. La calidez de los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, que no parecían dispuestos a dejarle ir, no de una forma posesiva, sino protectora.

Y no podía evitar pensar que quizá sí que había alguien allá arriba, jugando a su tangram particular. Movimientos y piezas que no encajaban a simple vista, pero que encajan al terminar la jugada.

Puede que, después de todo, las cosas ocurriesen por una razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno¿qué¿os ha gustado¿Nos os ha gustado? Hacédmelo saber. Podéis mandar en la review lo que queráis: bombones, a Remsie, cartas bomba (bueno, esto no, que nunca se sabe), etc, etc.

Que paséis un buen puente.


End file.
